Cigarettes
by kickthefics
Summary: It's PJ's birthday and he keeps a party. He invites many of his friends. Phil has never liked parties much, but because it's his friend's birthday, he goes. He has no idea that decision would change his life. Punk!Dan, pastel!Phil. Pairings: Phan. Featuring a little bit of kickthestickz because why not. Warnings: smoking


Why did he say yes.

He has never liked parties. When there's only few peple, like five or seven, he's okay, but _all of PJ's friends with some of their friends_? No. The night is going to be awful.

Of course he likes to see his friends. He just isn't very social and all the loud music and huge amount of people around him makes him uncomfortable. But he's going to go there and enjoy as much as he can. It's his friend's birthday and he hasn't seen him for a long time.

"What should I wear..." Phil mumbles to himself.

He looks through the pile of clothes in his wardrobe. He takes out a pastel blue T-shirt and black skinny jeans. They'll be okay. The shirt matches his eyes, and everyone says his eyes are gorgeus.

He puts the clothes on and goes to the bathroom. Quickly he combs his black hair and tries to get his fringe look better. Phil smiles and leaves the bathroom. He looks okay. He makes his way to the kitchen to take something before leaving the house. If he's going to be long (which he probably won't do), he'll get hungry.

Phil makes a sandwich to himself and eats it while checking through Tumblr. After he has finished the sandwich, he takes a last glance at the mirror and puts his shoes on. It's cold outside, but it's going to be warm inside PJ's house. He takes his coat and puts it on. He opens the door and steps out to the chilly autumn air. He closes the door behind him and makes sure it's locked and he has the key. Then he turns around, takes a deep breath and walks towards his friend's house.

* * *

The building stands in the dark, light escaping from the windows. Phil can hear the bass through the walls. He opens the door feeling a bit nervous. He steps inside. The warm air surrounds him, making him feel more comfortable. His eyes roam the room. The place is full of people he has never met. He almost lets himself turn around and run home, but then he hears a familiar voice.

"Phil!" Chris shouts as he makes his way between the people to him.

Phil smiles and says: "Hi Chris."

"How are you? It's been so long! I haven't got time to contact you, sorry", Chris tells him.

"I'm fine, thanks. I haven't really got time to see my friends, too, so don't worry. How are you?", Phil says.

Chris giggles and says: "I'm great! Everything's going well at this moment. Oh, I think I should get Peej here. He's probably in the kitchen. Don't move!"

Chris leaves Phil alone. He sighs and takes the jacket he's still wearing off. Chris quickly comes back, PJ walking behind him.

"Hey Phil!" PJ says.

Phil hugs him.

"Hi PJ! I missed you. Happy birthday! I got you something small."

He puts his hand to one of his jacket's pockets and takes out a small box.

"Are you going to propose me?" PJ asks, making all three of them laugh.

"No homo, Phil", Chris says and puts his arm around PJ's shoulders.

Phil laughs and says: "No, I was not going to propose you. And I think somene else is meant to be with you."

PJ and Chris both frown. Phil giggles and gives the box to Peej.

"Open it!"

PJ opens the box and takes out what's inside it. It's a small silver keychain. It's in the shape of a Pikachu.

"This is amazing!" PJ says with a big smile on his face.

"What do you expect from AmazingPhil", Phil jokes.

PJ laughs and hugs Phil.

"This is great. Thank you."

"No problem. It's your birthday."

Chris and PJ leave, saying that they have to make sure everyone's having fun, and Phil is alone again.

* * *

Phil has never been good at partying. When he dances, somebody must has made him do it. He doesn't do it without forcing. And when he does, he's so bad at it. Louise keeps telling him to not be a wallflower and go to the "dance floor" and have a great time with the others. He might be a wallflower, but the "dance floor" Louise keeps talking about is actually just the living room's carpet where about five people show their moves and a great time isn't something he'll have if he goes there and makes himself look like an idiot.

"But Phil! Please! I'll go with you! Let's dance, it's a goddamn party, you should do party things! You can lean on a wall anywhere. Do it for Peej! I'm sure he'll like it! Come on!" Louise screams to his ear. He still just barely hears her because of the music.

"I will not dance! I can't dance at all, I look like a drunk giraffe!" Phil shouts to Louise's ear.

Louise giggles and takes his hand.

"This is a great song! Let's go!"

He hears _Miss Jackson_ by Panic! At The Disco start. He really loves Panic, so he gives her request, or a demand, a second thought. At last Phil gives up and lets her drag him to the center of the room.

Louise laughs loudly. A big, bright smile makes her face even more beautiful than it is already. She's one of his best friends, alongside PJ and Chris.

He tries to dance, but fails miserably. Luckily nobody seems to pay attention to them. Louise spins around and Phil smiles and does the same. They entwine their hands and jump around. Phil won't admit it to Louise, but he is having a great time. They dance, not doing anything good or cool, just letting the music fill their hearts and move their legs. They both have a big smile on their faces. A laugh escapes their mouths once in a while. They look like complete idiots, but it's okay.

The song ends and the magical moment is gone. Phil wants it to last forever. He hasn't been that happy for a long, long time. He was sure it would be horrible, mostly just standing next to a wall with a glass of light cola and occasionally talking to friends he hasn't seen for a long time.

The decision to come to the party actually makes him really happy.

The noise and warmth is starting to be too much to him. He needs to go out for a moment. Phil tells Louise that he'll be back and makes his way between the crowd towards the door. He sees Tyler sitting on the sofa and he thinks about saying hi quickly, but then notices that he's making out with a guy Phil had never seen before and decides that it would be wiser to not interrupt them. He continues pushing people aside and walking to the door. He finally reaches it and steps outside.

A sigh lefts his mouth when the cool air touches his skin. It's dark. The black sky is decorated with shining stars. It must be later than he thought. He breaths the clean air slowly and looks at the beautiful view on top of him. He closes his eyes, but then a stuffy smell comes to his nose. He looks around and sees a brown haired boy smoking a cigarette a few metres away. He wonders how he didn't notice the boy earlier.

The boy looks at him. He has brown eyes and black eyeliner borders them. He's wearing a black My Chemical Romance shirt, black leather jacket and black ripped jeans. A silver chain hangs from one of the pockets. He has the weirdest shoes ever – they're black boots that reach about ten centimetres above his ankles and they're covered insilver _spikes._

"Hi", he says.

Phil blinks few times and says: "Hi".

He feels really awkward. He's also cold because he left his jacket inside.

"Want one?" The other boy asks.

Phil looks at the cigarette packet he offers for him. He shakes his head.

"I don't smoke."

Silence fills the peaceful autumn night. Phil looks at the stars again. He knows the situation is now really awkward and he should do something to make it less.

He looks at the boy again and point at his shirt.

"Um… I like your shirt."

He looks at Phil and smiles.

"You like MCR? They're amazing", he says.

"Yeah, I do. They're my favourite", Phil says and smiles.

"What's your name?" The boy asks.

"I'm Phil."

"Dan."

Phil takes a few steps closer to him and asks: "Are you PJ's friend?"

Dan blows smoke out of his mouth.

"Yeah. Chris is one of my best friends and because he's so mad for PJ I met him too. We hang out sometimes."

Phil nods and says: "I know, they should get together already. Peej is one of my closest friends and I can see that he's in love. The poor boy just can't believe he's gay."

Dan laughs and drops the end of his cigarette to the ground.

"You're right. He's so gay. The squad always knows its members", he says.

Phil chuckles softly.

"I'm sorry if this is a bit too personal but… So you're gay too?"

Dan smiles and says: "It's okay. And yes, I am."

Phil doesn't know exactly why but he feels... relieved.

"What about you?" Dan asks.

"Same", he says.

Phil rubs his hands against each other. He's starting to freeze. You can not be outside without a coat anymore. Dan notices that he's shaking and takes his jacket off.

"Take this. You're going to become an ice cube", he says.

Phil shakes his head and says: "No, keep it. You need it. I have my coat inside. I can get it. And I think I should go home, it's really late."

Dan nods and puts the jacket back on.

"It was great to meet you", Phil says to him and walks closer to the door.

"Same, it was nice to have some company", Dan says.

Phil smiles and goes inside. He looks at the time from his phone. It's two am. He really should go. He searches for PJ. After going through three rooms, he finds PJ in the bedroom. He's with Chris. They stand next to the bed and stare at each other. You could cut the sexual tension with a knife.

"Hey, Peej, I'm going home. Thanks for the party and happy birthday", he says.

Both turn to look at him. They seem to feel really awkward.

"Oh, Phil! You're leaving? That's sad. I wish you could stay longer. But thank you and bye! I hope you get home safely!" He says. PJ's clearly had a bit too much alcohol.

"Bye Phil!" Chris says and waves his hand. He have drunk enough too.

Phil smiles and says goodbye once again. He leaves the room. While walking towards the door, he quickly says bye to some of his friends. He takes his coat and puts it on before opening the door.

Dan is still standing there.

"Okay, I'm going. Bye", he says and smiles.

Dan smiles and says: "Bye. But wait, I need to give you something."

Phil looks at him with a confused impression. Dan takes the cigarette packet from his pocket and takes the cigarettes out. He puts only the cigarettes back and takes a pen from another pocket. He writes something on the packet and gives it to Phil.

"See you", he says and walks inside.

Phil looks at the cigarette packet. He reads the text added to it with blue colour. It says Dan's name and a line of numbers. It's Dan's phone number, he realises.

Phil puts the packet to his pocket and smiles. He starts walking on the empty road towards his home, humming _Welcome To The Black Parade_.


End file.
